¿Sherlock Holmes?
by little owl7
Summary: Si dices Sherlock, dices John. Pero igual, si dices Sherlock dices Palacio Mental. ¿Qué pasa si una de estas variantes derrumba?
1. ¡Genial!

-¿Qué parte de no tengo idea de que paso no entiendes, Mycroft?-pregunto John desesperado, tratando de no golpear al mencionado

Mycroft solo pudo verlo con un rencor que jamás había visto en sus ojos. Suspiro.

-Mycroft…-John se sereno, sabia que no iba a llegar a ningún lado si continuaba con esa actitud-…créeme que estoy igual de sorprendido que tú…

-te pedí que lo cuidaras-dijo el mayor de los Holmes-solo te he pedido una cosa… bien, quizás te he pedido otras, pero la única que en verdad quería que hicieras, era cuidarlo… ¿y que es lo que recibo a cambio? ¡Mi hermano hospitalizado!

-¡Y acaso yo tengo la culpa de eso!-reclamo John, entre dolido y nervioso-¡Como si no conocieras a Sherlock! Sabes perfectamente que si tiene la oportunidad de resolver un caso lo hará, pasando por encima de todos, incluidos tú y yo-dolió lo ultimo, porque era verdad, había veces -muchas veces-, que al gran Sherlock Holmes olvidaba que había gente que lo podía ayudar -si, ayudar- con sus investigaciones y que no necesariamente tenia que hacer el trabajo sucio él solo. Tenía que hablar seriamente con su amigo, por que si, existían los amigos después de todo, y él, John, era una prueba viviente de esa afirmación.

Mycroft iba a responder, cuando por el pasillo llegaron el inspector Lestrade y la sargento Donovan, no tan impresionados por la noticia, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que recaía en sus rostros al ver el semblante de John y Mycroft.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-pregunto al punto Lestrade, claramente nervioso después de todo

-nadie sabe-dijo John

-que novedad-ironizo Mycroft

-es la última vez que te digo que yo no tuve que ver en esto-reafirmo John, suspirando cansado-en serio-al ver los ojos inquisidores de los recién llegados-ahora yo no estuve con él, si no es porque del hospital me hablan...

-eso es raro-dijo Donovan- es de ley que siempre estén juntos

-si… por lo general-murmuro John con malhumor

Y si, era raro. Porque si, por lo general, siempre iban juntos.

Aun cuando fueran las cinco de la mañana, aun cuando tuvieran que ir al mismísimo infierno solo con un par de calcetines de repuesto, aun cuando fueran a su inminente muerte, siempre, siempre iban juntos.

Si, si, esta bien… ya no era tan juntos como antes.

Desde la "fingida muerte" de Sherlock, se había abierto una ranura del tamaño de una cabeza de un alfiler; así de pequeña, pero así de visible y de molesta. Una ranura que a través del tiempo (tres meses desde entonces) se iba acrecentando. Claro, que si le sumas los tres años en los que John estuvo engañado sobre su muerte, ayudan en algo a esa ranura.

Y ya no iban a todos lados juntos. Sherlock ya no lo llamaba a cada rato, que si para que le pasaron el celular o que si quería una traza de té. Ni mucho menos para un caso, ya era raro que se le llamase para eso.

John había rehecho su vida después de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Seguía siendo doctor, un muy aburrido doctor con una muy aburrida rutina en un muy aburrido hospital. Se había cambiado de departamento… el ver las cosas de Sherlock sobre las suyas, entre las suyas… una clara metáfora de como Sherlock se había a posicionado de él en todos los sentidos. Pero en ese entonces, al igual que el dueño, las cosas fueron alejándose de las suyas tan lentamente que aunque fuese posible impedir aquello, no hacía nada (la señora Hudson continuamente limpiaba y reacomodaba todo).

Ya no se dedicaba a resolver casos, aunque de vez en cuando Lestrade le llamaba para recordar viejos tiempos (eso era cuando Sherlock aun no resurgía de los muertos). Pero no era lo mismo. Ahora era un doctor en una clínica pública que ayudaba a los desamparados pacientes dramáticos que se morirían en cualquier instante por una simple gripe, si, era un doctor, como siempre soñó. Y de igual manera, tenia una casita linda de dos pisos, con dos recámaras con baño incluido, una sala con comedor y una diminuta cocina para un hombre solo como él, si, una casita, como siempre soñó. Y una linda novia… como la que soñó…

Mary Morstan.

Rubia, guapa, joven, pequeña, delicada. Rubia decidida con ojos verdes no muy fascinantes como los del detective, pero si aceptablemente compatibles con los ojos azules de John. Si, la mujer para John.

-¿familiares del señor Holmes?-pregunto una voz, regresando a la tierra a John. Era un doctor joven que por su rostro no traía buenas noticias. Esa es la parte que odiaba de ser doctor.

-soy su hermano-Mycroft se levanto del asiento de la sala de espera, recobrando la magnificencia y el porte que como casi el gobierno ingles que era.

-yo… soy su compañero-dijo John, jugando con sus manos

-somos… conocidos-aclaro Lestrade, con asentimiento de Donovan

-el señor Holmes tuvo un accidente por no decir aparatoso, algo... complicado-iba diciendo el doctor, mientras checaba los exámenes que le había practicado a Sherlock-tiene un par de costillas rotas al igual que la muñeca y si no nos equivocamos un tobillo torcido…

-¿eso es todo?

-físicamente si-contesto el doctor, para después suspirar un poco, eso tenso a Mycroft y más la mirada que le entregaba-pero…

-¿Qué?

-también sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que no consideramos lo suficientemente importante

-¿Qué tan grave pudo llega a ser ese golpe?

-lo suficiente como para dejar secuelas-miro a todos los presentes-tenemos que esperar a que despierte para verificar cuales son esas secuelas... pero no se alarmen, esas secuelas no pueden ser tan graves después de todo, ya que ha respondido bien al tratamiento...

-¡doctor Howard!-le llamo una enfermera-el paciente de la habitación 25 acaba de despertar

-ese es el señor Holmes-dijo algo extasiado-deberán de esperar a que…

-quiero verlo-ordeno Mycroft

-pero señor, aun no sabemos…

-¿No me a escuchado? Quiero verlo-y no hubo que repetir la orden, para que el doctor Howard le permitiera el paso al hermano mayor.

-¿no vienes, John?-pregunto el mayor mientras seguía al doctor por el pasillo

John asintió y corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

-tú... bueno, tú... no tienes la culpa-dijo de pronto Mycroft, que caminaba rápido por ese pasillo tan desolado y demasiado blanco para el gusto de John (y eso que él era doctor). Siempre había pensado que el color blanco transmitía tranquilidad y paz a los hospitalizados y enfermos, pero en ese momento, lo único que pudo sentir, fueron unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo por lo inhumano que se veía todo aquello.

-yo…

Llegaron a la habitación 25. El doctor Howard entro rápidamente para revisar al paciente. Tanto Mycroft como John, se quedaron afuera, a la espera. Sabían que algo iba a salir mal, Sherlock no siempre tendría la suerte de su parte. John no sabía porque, pero algo, tal vez en el aire o simplemente corazonada, le decía que algo importante iba a psaar a continuación. Cuando un "adelante" se escucho dentro, entraron. Mycroft primero y segundo John.

Cuando entro, John vio que al menos habían cambiado el hierático blanco por un cálido y menos frívolo beige claro. Era una habitación mediana como para 3 pacientes, pero en aquella solo estaba Sherlock por petición de Mycroft.

Él debía de estar en el fondo, junto a la ventana. Camino y al llegar ante la tercera cama, no pudo mas que abrir lo ojos como plato.

Ahí estaba, Sherlock Holmes. Vivo. Si, no era una gran observación, pero desde que lo vio saltar del hospital, cada que lo veía, se verificaba primeramente de que estuviese vivo, algo que le daba gracia a Sherlock, que siempre terminaba sonriéndole brevemente al doctor.

Si, aun estaba vivo. Vivo y muy bien acomodado entre las sabanas blancas y cómodas de su cama. Con un vendaje que le recorría el torso, una férula de yeso en la muñeca izquierda y una sencilla venda en el tobillo derecho. Lo que llamo la atención en seguida tanto de Mycroft como de John, fueron las vendas que aplastaban los ondulados cabellos alborotados contra su cabeza. Era tan pequeña aquella venda, pero con tal significado que era imposible no mirarle del modo que John lo hacia.

-Sherlock…-decía su hermano

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto John

"Ahora me dirá "No seas tonto, John ¿Qué acaso no me ves? ¡Estoy con las costillas y una muñeca rotas, debo de sentirme excelente!", si, eso me dirá…" pensó el ex soldado, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Pero no lo dijo.

Solo podía ver unos ojos verdes casi rodeando a un azul exquisito, que lo miraban atentamente.

"Estabas llorando hace un rato" y no, solo se le habían nublado un poco los ojos, "Eres un sentimental, John", y se reiría de él, por lo patético que lucia.

Pero no lo hizo.

No hizo nada.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Mycroft al doctor Howard- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-los estudios preliminares apuntan a que todas sus funciones cognitivas están bien...

-Sherlock ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto su hermano

-¿Sherlock?-pregunto el mismo Sherlock, arrugando un poco la nariz, como si tratara de entender algo, un gesto que para John significaba "Estoy pensando, no interrumpan... ¡ni siquiera respiren!"

-¿Qué…?-pregunto John, algo no cuadraba en esa actitud que por donde le vieras, era la actitud Sherlock Holmes

Como el mismo Sherlock había dicho una vez, Mycroft tiene habilidades de deducción mucho mejores que las suyas mismas aun cuando fuera mas flojo, y eso se noto en ese momento.

-¡genial!-sarcasmo detectado-ha perdido la memoria

* * *

**Si, un cliché famoso de las historias. La perdida de memoria, a cuantos les ha pasado... pero esas son memorias... esto, ¡Esto es la perdida de un Palacio Mental!**


	2. Derrumbado sonriente

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender John

El doctor Howard al escuchar las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, comenzó a releer los análisis, negando con la cabeza. Veía nuevamente a Sherlock que a su vez veía a los recién llegados con un aire de misterio.

John no podía creer eso. No, claro que no, eso era imposible.

La idea de que Sherlock Holmes hubiera perdido la memoria era imposible. Por donde le vieras. Imposible. Ni hoy ni mañana. Ni ayer ni para pasado mañana. Ni nunca. No. Nunca.

-señor Holmes-dijo el doctor, muy seguro de si mismo-lo que usted plantea es meramente improbable... su hermano no ha sufrido tal traumatismo como para que él perdiera...

-conozco a mi hermano-señalo Mycroft-y no lo creo lo suficientemente buen actor como para soportar la estancia en un hospital… y mucho menos que se le crea como un paciente necesitado… y aun mucho menos que estemos poniendo en duda su capacidad mental

-Mycroft…-decía John, tratando de verle el lado objetivo al asunto-… creo que es mejor que escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir el doctor…

-¡Al diablo lo que dice el doctor!-exclamo Mycroft, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero mucho mas a John, pues para él, la figura de Mycroft siempre era un sinónimo de templanza y absoluto control de cualquier situación, sea sentimental o racional. Así que Mycroft después de todo si tenía su Talón de Aquiles, que era su hermano menor.

-Mycroft-dijo una voz que regreso a la escena al mencionado, a John y al doctor, que se habían quedado viendo con ojos amenazadores entre ellos mismos y ver quien daría el siguiente golpe. Era Sherlock el que llamaba.

-¿si?-pregunto su hermano, tratando de calmarse

-tu nombre es Mycroft-dijo Sherlock, analizándolo con sus ojos curiosos, desde el bien peinado cabello hasta ese paraguas negro que cargaba con la mano izquierda.

-¿lo ve?-pregunto molesto Mycroft-¡No me recuerda!

-señor Holmes le pediré que se calme o lo tendré que sacar de la habitación-aclaro el doctor-veamos… para que se tranquilice… señor Holmes-ahora dirigiéndose a Sherlock-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Holmes?-pregunto el aludido

-¿recuerda su nombre?-pregunto el doctor, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en frente suyo, para proyectar el rayo de luz del oftalmoscopio y así revisar sus retinas, tal vez no fuese una idea tan descabellada es a la de tener amnesia.

-pues…-pensó detenidamente-por lo que he escuchado me han dicho Sherlock… y ahora usted me llama Holmes, así que… suponiendo que eso es verdad, mi nombre seria Sherlock Holmes, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sherlock deja de jugar-dijo John molesto

-lamento que esto le cause alguna molestia, señor-le contesto Sherlock con una calma que sorprendía a John sumada a la impresión de que le diga "señor"-pero lamentablemente no recuerdo ni mi nombre

-¿recuerda algo?-pregunto el doctor

-a decir verdad… nada que le pueda ayudar…

-Sherlock-exclamo molesto John-esto no es gracioso

-ni para mi lo es-contesto con una pizca de lamentación-créame que no es grato despertar, darse cuenta de que estoy en el hospital con la mitad de mi cuerpo roto, y sin saber como llegue aquí, o peor un, sin saber quien soy

-¿en verdad no recuerda nada?-pregunto insistente el doctor

-lo lamento, pero negando con la cabeza, haciendo que le doliera un poco

De acuerdo. Eso era posible.

Si, Sherlock Holmes quizás si había perdido la memoria. John vio a Mycroft que no se reía ni se enojaba que seria una reacción lógica al estar harto de alguna broma o engaño de su hermano; sino en cambio, su semblante era la preocupación en persona.

Si Mycroft estaba preocupado eso significaba que Sherlock no mentía.

Si Sherlock no mentía, eso quería decir que si había perdido la memoria.

Bien, John podía comenzar a creer en los ángeles y que el gobierno estadounidense ha ocultado la famosa área 51 para sus experimentos retorcidos con aliens.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Sherlock, dando una apariencia de niño pequeño que descubría que podía tener nuevos amigos-no conozco sus nombres, pero me he de suponer que nos conocemos porque hablan conmigo con familiaridad

-soy tu hermano, Mycroft Holmes-trato de recuperar la compostura

-oh, vaya-John juraría que había visto una ráfaga de tristeza verdadera en los ojos de Sherlock, pero no, eso no era posible-lamento no recordarte, her-hermano…

Sherlock miro indiscretamente a John. Había algo que le hacia mirarlo mucho. Quizás su cabello rubio paja desordenado que daba apariencia de que continuamente se pasaba la mano por él por un tic de nerviosismo, o tal fuese las uñas casi inexistentes por habérselas estado mordiendo recientemente, o simplemente esos ojos azules de preocupación que le reproducían un cierto remordimiento en el interior.

-¿y usted es?

-yo… soy… no Sherlock, tú no puedes estar así… tú no-John no comprendía lo que pasaba-¿Cómo es que tú…? ¡Tu palacio mental ¿Dónde demonios lo metes ahora?

-¿Palacio mental?-pregunto sorprendió Sherlock, sonriendo un poquito-¿eso que es?

-es tu… Sherlock, por favor… tan solo deja de fingir… tú no puedes haber perdido la memoria… de todos los que conozco, menos tú… tu gran memoria… tu palacio… derrumbado…

Si el palacio se derrumbaba, eso significa que el dueño también, por lógica, ¿no?

Eso significa que Sherlock caería. Él, el gran primer detective consultor en el mundo, había caído. Todo en lo que había creído John se había caído al vacío junto con los peldaños y muros de ese palacio que siempre pensó que era inquebrantable, y que ahora estaba sepultado tras una densa capa de polvo.

-lo siento, señor-jamás pensó escuchar la voz de Sherlock en ese tono tan arrepentido-pero no sé que es eso de palacio mental… y lamentablemente no sé quien es usted

-es el doctor John Watson-dijo Mycroft, analizando la situación, haciendo que sus engranes trabajaran al doble, tanto por él, como por Sherlock-tu mejor amigo

-oh-se sorprendió el paciente, sonriendo un poco más-amigo… lo lamento

-n-no te preocupes-dio John calmándose-todo estará bien… doctor, ¿Cuánto podría durar su falta de memoria?

-usted debe de saberlo mejor que yo-dijo el doctor Howard, anotando datos en los análisis-es mejor esperar a que pase un tiempo… por lo que he oído del señor Holmes, es muy hábil con su mente, tal vez solo pase una hora y lo tengamos de vuelta… tengan en cuenta que acaba de despertar… por lo pronto haremos mas análisis para descartar alguna hemorragia que no se haya visto en los anteriores encefalogramas

-tengo que salir un momento-anuncio Mycroft que para John había envejecido súbitamente 10 años con la noticia de su hermano-necesito arreglar asuntos de…

-ve hermano-y Sherlock hizo algo que estando realmente en su estado normal no hubiera hecho jamás: sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa chantajista, ni mucho menos una de "te sonrió porque no me queda de otra", no. Sino una muy sincera sonrisa de hermano a hermano-yo estaré bien… ten por seguro que no me moveré de aquí- le mostró todas sus partes cubiertas con venda

-de acuerdo-dijo sorprendido el hermano mayor-John, te lo encargo... y por favor...

-claro. lo sé, Mycroft

-bien, yo iré a programar los siguientes estudios, con permiso

Y salieron los dos.

Sherlock veía con verdadera curiosidad por la ventana que como su cortina estaba recogida, se veía un pedazo del tronco de un árbol con hojas grandes, que para rematar la escena de película al estar tan magníficamente iluminada por un rayo de sol, había un curioso nido en donde un pájaro rojo de cántico divertido estaba posado.

-¿bello, no?-pregunto Sherlock

-¿Qué cosa?-John se sentó a su lado en la cama

-la vida-y se encogió de hombros-cuando en verdad te das cuenta de lo que significa estar vivo es cuando ves tu vida pasar enfrente de tus ojos… o cuando te das cuenta de que no recuerdas tu vida misma-y sonrió-lamento en verdad no recordarlo, señor Watson, y eso me hace sentir miserable...

-John

-¿perdón?

-me llamo John

-pero…

-tú lo hacías

-bien-y asintió con la cabeza-John… entonces yo seré para ti, Sherlock simplemente... vaya... que cosas más extrañas...

-si no recuerdas ni tu nombre-dijo desconcertado John

-debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte-y se toco el vendaje-me pregunto que estaba haciendo... porque no me duele como para considerar aquel golpe lo suficiente mortifero como para producirme amnesia

-ay Sherlock-John suspiro, masajeándose con los dedos el ceño. Esto seria difícil. Ya lo veía venir.

-no te preocupes, John -John levanto la mirada cuando sintió una mano sobre su rodilla derecha, era Sherlock que le regalaba la sonrisa mas enternecedora que jamás pensó verle y que desubico un momento al ex soldado- todo estará bien


	3. Acacia celosa

-¡John Hamish Watson!-exclamaba una mujer al entrar al cuarto de hospital, hecha una furia, casi como si fuera un huracán

-ella es la señora Hudson-dijo John sin poder evitar una sonrisa leve en los labios. Ya le había hablado sobre la casera que tenían, que era una mujer tranquila, serena y consciente de la paz que debía de existir en el mundo. Si, era una fiel descripción de como era esa encantadora mujer. Y por lo visto, ya se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo osas no decirme lo que le paso a Sherlock?-preguntaba, a la par que se acercaba a ellos, dándole de manotazos y uno que otro bolsazo a John, que se había levantado de la silla que estaba junto a la cama del hospitalizado-¡John Watson, eres un...!

Ok, tal vez no fuera tan encantadora mujer una vez enojada… incluso podía ser un poco peligrosa si se lo provenía... como podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido aquella mujer...

-pero yo…-John trataba de tranquilizarla, evitando sus golpes-… ¿Cómo quería que le dijera si usted estaba en Irlanda? ¿Le mando telegrama o señales de humo o qué? ¿Paloma mensajera?-un golpe en el pecho-señora Hudson, cálmese ya... auch... deje de golpearme por lo menos... ayuda, Sherlock...

-eso no es pretexto-reclamaba enojada, pero cuando vio a Sherlock que la veía sorprendido pero divertido, su animo bajo y se coloco una mano en la boca para evitar que saliera un lamento-oh… Sherlock… Sherlock

-mucho gusto, señora Hudson-respondió un poco turbado Sherlock, como si esperase un golpe de aquel bolso tan grande-créame que no fue culpa de John… me consta que trato de localizarla-de pronto vio que alguien venia con la señora y que le llamo la atención, como si fuera la primera persona de ese sexo que veía en su vida...

- pero, ¿Cómo fue?-preguntaba ella, acercándose a su inquilino y sentándose en su cama-oh, Sherlock… tu mente… si no es por Mycroft que me entero… ¡John, debiste de llamarme!

-él esta bien, señora Hudson-dijo sonriendo John, al ver como la mujer trataba de no llorarle a su amigo y que por puro orgullo no lo hacía- sigue siendo el mismo Sherlock… bueno, físicamente si-recibiendo una mirada de enojo de ella-y él... esta vivo

-lo siento, Sherlock-dijo ella, respirando fuertemente, coincidiendo con John en lo último dicho-oh… Sherlock… ¿Qué será de ti…?

-no se preocupe, todo estará bien-dijo él, tomándole de la mano y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que logro contagiarsela a la mujer-lo bueno de todo esto, es que estoy rodeado de buenas personas… como usted o John… o…como... ella-desviando su mirada de su vecina, para sonreirle casi coquetamente hacia algo o alguien que estaba en la puerta, gesto que no paso inadvertido por John, que inconscientemente arrugo la nariz.

John volteo a ver de quien hablaba su amigo. Se relajo, era ella. En la puerta estaba una chica muy bonita, de cabello café caramelo casi pelirrojo que originalmente era ondulado pero por el nerviosismo que supuso que tenia (no la culpaba, él estaba igual y más desde hace dos semanas que había pasado el accidente) ahora estaba hecho un caso. Vestida muy sencillamente y con algo que traía entre manos que había colocado detrás de ella para que no lo vieran los demás.

-Molly-dijo John

-hola-dijo la que fue la asistente de Sherlock-oh… vaya… no pensé que fuera cierto lo que me conto Lestrade así que vine… perdón por no haber venido antes-se disculpo con John-hubo mucho trabajo y hay falta de personal… yo si quería venir, pero...

-no te preocupes, Molly… lo bueno es que estas aquí-contesto John

Molly se acercó junto con la señora Hudson, tenía un poco rojos los ojos y estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Se le veía afectada.

-sorprende, ¿no?-John se acercó también, suspirando

-es imposible-dijo ella, tragando con dificultad por la emoción

-¿No recuerdas nada, querido?-pregunto de pronto la señora Hudson, haciendo que Sherlock le quitara la vista a Molly por un momento, acto que lo noto la señora

-lamento que no… nada… pero no se preocupe, John me esta haciendo el favor de contarme de las cosas que hacia… ahora sé que era algo así como un detective consultor y que ayuda a la policía… espero que al menos haya sido bueno en ello

-eres el mejor-dijo de la nada Molly, con una sonrisa triste

Sherlock la miro preocupado. No sabia que pasaba por la mente de ella, pero sus facciones le dieron a entender que tal vez ella sufría mucho con su perdida de memoria, lo cual no entendía porque. Quizás fuesen muy amigos ellos dos... si, tal vez fuese eso... pero entonces ¿De dónde viene toda aquella insistencia en mirarla de ese modo tan... coqueto? ¿Por qué de la nada piensa que se vería mucho más bonita con el cabello mejor arreglado?

-¿Son para mi?-pregunto disimulando una sonrisa para ver si ella sonreía un poco

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Molly espantándose

-las flores…

-oh, no-dijo nerviosa-y-yo… las encontré allá afuera…

-oh-y se decepciono Sherlock, para sorpresa de los presentes-bueno, pensé que eran para mi, pues eso hacen las personas, ¿no? Dar flores a los pacientes… o al menos eso he visto por los pasillos del hospital

-bueno…-se sonrojo Molly

-de hecho si te las trajo-aseguro la señora Hudson con una sonrisa indiscreta en los labios, mirando atentamente a la chica-las compro en seguida de que se entero de que estabas hospitalizado... pensó en ti al comprarlas

-¡Señora Hudson!-reclamo avergonzada Molly

-pues muchas gracias, Molly-le contesto Sherlock, tendiendo las manos para recibir las flores; eran unas acacias amarillas-vaya, son muy bellas y peculiares… gracias-sonrió, enrojeciendo un poco mas a la chica, eso le estaba gustando- John, ¿podrías encontrar un jarrón para las flores? Son muy bellas como para dejar que se marchiten tan rápido

-eh… claro…

Bufo. Acacia amarilla. Obvio. En el lenguaje de las flores, aquellas significaban… bien, como fuera que significaran, Sherlock no entendería, para él las flores son flores y punto, aunque, claro, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock conociese aquella flor, cosa que fuera improbable al ser un dato no ad hoc a su profesión. Aunque claro, ahora hay varias cosas que aunque fueran verdaderamente obvias, incluso para Anderson, ahora Sherlock no podría entender…

Y para colmo, John no entendía eso. Que ayuda, caray...

Vale, no entendía muchas cosas después del accidente de Sherlock. Todo estaba hecho un enredado. Y eso que el doctor Howard les había dicho que la amnesia tal vez durase poco tiempo, aja, claro...

Se sentía como si el actual Sherlock, fuera una copia contraria del anterior. Era el mismo, pero a la vez no.

Sonriente. Preocupado. Alegre. Platicador sin ofender. Sentimental.

Oh, si, sentimental. Eso daba escalofríos.

El Sherlock que ahora agradecía sincero un ramo de flores, expresaba sus emociones sin remordimientos ni culpas. Tal vez al momento del accidente, y como era obvio, en el palacio al derrumbarse, el cuarto en donde tenia el titulo de "Sentimientos" se había abierto y ahora no había fuerza mental para cerrar con llave y candado la puerta. Lo que se traduce a que él tendría que batallar con los sentimientos a flor de piel de su amigo.

Aunque, era entretenido, eso si.

Ver como sonreía alegremente por cualquier recuerdo que le contara John y fuera causante de alguna gracia. Ver como hablaba mas con Mycroft, y viendo a este ultimo no sabiendo que hacer, pues es de pocas palabras y mas con su hermano. Ver como agradecía y pedía perdón a John constantemente por las molestias que le causaba. Tal vez, después de todo, esa amnesia había sido un poco benéfica para su salud y su personalidad.

Pero tampoco le gustaba mucho tanto despliegue de atención.

Era muy gentil con todos. Era sonriente con todos. Era atento con todos.

Cuando se supone que con el único que era así, era con él.

No, no es que fuesen celos (¡¿Celos?!). Pero si que se sentía bien cuando solo él podía ver esa faceta secreta del detective. Ahora todo mundo lo disfrutaba, que fastidio…

Fue al otro cuarto por el jarrón. Regreso con él, para ver que las dos mujeres y Sherlock estaban riendo de lo lindo de quien sabe que cosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamaba Sherlock

-si, siempre tenia que agregar cortes o golpes a la hoja de autopsia de los cuerpos que usabas sin permiso en la morgue, claro, antes de que se enteraran los del hospital-aseguro Molly, tratando de no reír más

-¿Por qué me dejabas hacer eso?-pregunto sin entender

-yo… bueno…-y se sonrojo, maldiciéndose internamente porque sabia que Sherlock entendería porque al ver tan clara reacción-porque era divertido ser tu asistente y ver que tanto hacías con los cuerpos...

Lo bueno es que aunque salieran las emociones de Sherlock, él aun seguía siendo muy lento para entender las de los demás. Eso lo agradeció John.

-lo hacia porque era entretenido verte golpear a los cadáveres-dijo John, tomando las flores para colocarlas agua y dejarlas en el buro junto a la cama de su amigo-tenias razón cuando decías sobre la coagulación después de la muerte y demás suposiciones tuyas…

-¿y tú estabas de acuerdo con esto?-pregunto Sherlock a su amigo

-no es que estuviese de acuerdo-y se encogió de hombros-simplemente lo hacías y ya, eras algo así como un niño berrinchudo al que no se le podía decir que no, sino se ponía peor

-deben de considerarme un loco-dijo preocupado Sherlock, lamentándose

-claro que no-dijo la señora Hudson-tal vez tus métodos eran poco… ortodoxos, pero… daban excelente resultados, aun a las 3 de la madrugada

-ayudabas a las personas-dijo John

-eras bueno-dijo Molly

-espero que me digan la verdad y no solo para que me sienta mejor al saber cómo era como persona anteriormente-dijo Sherlock haciendo un puchero adorable para dos personas que lo veían

-no seas tonto, Sherly-dijo la señora Hudson, asombrando a John, pues jamás había oído que le dijera así, y sorprendiéndose mas que el aludido solo sonriera tiernamente por el apodo-eras y eres una persona increíble que da la vida por los demás-y casi llora al recordar lo que había pasado-lo lamento... oh, Sherly...

-¿Por qué…?

-ese cuento luego te lo cuento-suspiro John-creo que con saber sobre el "Estudio en rosa" por hoy es suficiente

-¿pueden creer que gracias a un asesino John y yo nos hablamos?-pregunto emocionado Sherlock-¡Dos completos desconocidos que no sabían nada el uno del otro, comparten de la noche a la mañana un piso y se vuelven mejores amigos!

-a todos nos sorprendió eso-dijo la señora Hudson mas tranquila-jamás creí tener vida para ver que encontraras a tu complementario-y miro atentamente a John, poniéndolo nervioso

-¿a mi que?-poniendo cara de no entender nada

-siempre me he sorprendido que eres lento para unas cosas, Sherly, estoy hablando de tu…

-señora Hudson, creo que quiero comer un poco-interrumpió Molly, entendiendo lo que decía la mujer-¿quiere acompañarme?

-pero yo…

-si, señora, vaya-decía John algo acalorado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, si ya sabia que aquella mujer no se le escaba ni una-por lo que veo no ha tenido tiempo ni de comer, ha venido directo de la estación de tren, vaya a comer algo y refrésquese un poco

-pero yo…

-vamos, vamos, que Sherlock no se moverá de aquí

Molly termino saliendo con la señora Hudson tomándola de la mano. John se sentía afortunado de que Molly fuera celosa y que siempre hubiera dudado que hubiera algo entre Sherlock y él que no fuera simple camarería. Tenia que hablar con aquella casera suya, no podía seguir dando indiscreciones como si fueran caramelos. Sherlock podía entender ahora que estaba más unido a sus emociones. Aunque no la entendía, a veces pareciera que le da ánimos a Molly para que algo con Sherlock y luego parecía que su favorito era él… digo, ¿Favorito? ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué significa eso de complementario?-pregunto Sherlock con rostro de niño de 6 años que descubre el mundo.

-yo que sé, ya ves como es ella… ya ha de estar chocheando-expresaba casualmente-no le hagas caso

-por lo que me ha dicho Mycroft, el haber entablado contigo una relación de amistad fue sorprendente… no me imagino como era mi carácter… si hice algo (y estoy seguro que lo hice) que te incomodara o te hiciera la vida mas pesada, me disculpo

-ya hemos hablado de eso, Sherlock-dijo John sonriendo-eras un idiota genio… así era tú, no podía hacer nada al respecto

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-¿perdona?

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-pregunto Sherlock mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo raro que era y las cosas raras que hacia no te ibas de mi lado?

-porque…

"Si, John, ¿Por qué?" pensó una voz en el interior de John, enojándolo un poco al reconocer aquella voz... ¿Por qué siempre que se ponía a preguntarse ese tipo de cosas, la voz en su interior tenia que ser la de aquella Mujer?


	4. No hacer sentir solo a Sherlock

Hacia calor. En Londres. Si, en ocasiones la palabra calor y Londres se podían conjugar perfectamente, haciendo que sus habitantes se dieran cuenta de que vez en cuando, el cielo recordaba que también eran hijos suyos.

El Palacio… el Támesis… el famoso Big Ben… si, todo lo recordaba… pero a la vez no.

Sherlock Holmes, quien una vez había sido el mejor detective consultor del mundo (por no decir el único), se encontraba en estos momentos tratando de ver si aquel casi recorrido por Londres le pudiera abrir un poco la coraza hacia sus recuerdos. Esa idea había sonado bien en boca de John. Quizás si sirviera…

Pero después de casi una hora de darle vueltas a lo tonto por la ciudad, haber hartado un poco al taxista por no ir a ningún lado en concreto y sobre todo, no recordar nada en específico, hizo que Sherlock desistiera en recordar algo.

¿Es que acaso estaba condenado a que su mente se fuera para siempre?

-¿quieren que de otra vuelta a la ciudad?-pregunto el taxista un poco cansado

-si, pero ahora…-John tenia fe en su teoría

-no, llevemos ya a casa-dijo Sherlock, cerrando los ojos, tomándose para su mente, esa imagen del Millennium Wheel, esa pieza arquitectónica no la había reconocido en toda esa vuelta

-¿seguro?-pregunto John

-claro… ya quiero llegar al fin a casa-dijo Sherlock, sonriendo aun sin abrir los ojos-quiero conocerla de nueva cuenta

-de acuerdo-dijo el taxista un poco mas despierto-¿A dónde los llevo?

-Baker Street 221B-dijo de la nada Sherlock

-¿recuerdas eso?-pregunto emocionado John, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-¿recuerdas donde vives?

-¿ah si?-pregunto sin comprender Sherlock, abriendo los ojos-simplemente lo dije como cualquier otra cosa

-tal vez si ayudo un poco el paseo-dijo más tranquilo el ex militar

El taxi los llevo por las calles de Londres hasta la mencionada. Esta seria la primera vez de Sherlock viendo su casa. Ese lugar que casi destruye unas 50 veces, ese lugar en donde recibió a personas enigmáticas (desde el criminal consultor hasta la afamada Mujer), ese lugar en donde vivió con John infinidad de horas, eternos minutos y desesperantes segundos.

Sherlock aun veía por la ventana el lugar. Reconocía todo y a la vez no.

-llegamos-dijo el taxista, sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos

Bajaron. John pago y al regresar la vista a su amigo, lo vio que estaba analizando aquella puerta negra con esos datos dorados. Esa calle famosa y mucho más famoso aquel numero.

-no recuerdo nada, John-dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos-nada

-poco a poco… ven, entremos

John y Sherlock entraron. Subieron al piso. Estaba igual de desacomodado que cuando lo dejo John aquella mañana en la que le dieron la noticia de que su amigo había sido internado en el hospital tras un accidente. De eso ya casi un mes.

Y eso era raro. Por lo general la pérdida de memoria no era tan agresiva. En ocasiones si se conseguía recordar ciertos detalles de la vida del afectado. Había rayos de esperanzana, pero ahora con Sherlock… pareciera que los malditos rayos estaban siendo ocultados por una niebla intensa que no dejaba ver nada.

Recordaba si, pero cosas tan triviales que no eran como para suponer un progreso.

-¿debo suponer que el desorden es mío?-pregunto Sherlock, tratando de entender aquel desorden

-si… aunque no te creas, hay cosas entre toda esa maraña que son mías también-dijo John, viendo con nostalgia aquel sillón que siempre ocupaba su amigo y no permitía que nadie mas se sentara en él

-¿en serio vivíamos en esto?-pregunto su amigo, examinando todo, papeles, libros, el célebre cráneo que lo veía fijamente, ese juego de química delicado lleno de elementos raros que estaba seguramente investigando-¿en todo este desorden?

-si puedo decir a tu favor, se ha visto peor-dijo John, sentándose en su sillón

-debemos de arreglar todo esto… no podemos vivir así, ahora ni siquiera yo sé cual es el orden de todo este desorden, pero oh, seguramente todo si tenia un orden único y normal en mi mente, pero viendo la situación como esta…-Sherlock miro a John-¿pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo primero que quieres hacer al llegar a tu casa es recoger todo? No seria mas fácil para nosotros y sobre todo para ti, si ves todo como esta… seria una manera de…

-no John-dijo serio el detective-yo… la verdad no creo que mi memoria vuelva… lo cual nos hace pensar en una nueva vida, esto significa que tenemos que tener un nuevo departamento, nuevas cosas… no estas viejas y sucias cosas-haciéndole el feo a esas revistas que se negaba a tirar

-¿Qué? ¿Nueva vida? Sherlock, no puedes estar diciéndome eso…

-John, tenemos que ser realistas…

-no, tienes que ser paciente-dijo John, parándose enojado del sillón-no puedo creer que te des por vencido aun cuando no haya pasado tiempo

-tú como doctor debiste de haberte dado cuenta ya que esto esta mal… que debería de haber recordado algo mas en todo este tiempo y lo único que sé es como se llama la calle en donde vivo, como es Londres en si, y como por alguna extraña razón, el recuerdo de que cuando era niño quería ser pirata-contesto Sherlock un poco turbado por aquella declaración

-si, tal vez ha sido muy lenta la recuperación, pero todavía hay… espera-algo había captado-¿Querías ser pirata…? ¿Recuerdas eso, pero no lo demás?

-si-y John no se atrevió a aceptar que por un momento Sherlock se había sonrojado por esa afirmación

-eso es raro… recuerdas tu infancia pero no lo actual- John pensaba ¿Por qué será?

-¡Sherlock, John!-exclamo alguien en la puerta, era su casera, la señora Hudson

-hola señora Hudson-dijo John aun con la duda

-¿Qué tal tu departamento, Sherlock? Es como si lo vieras por primera vez… mira, para allá esta tu cuarto, por ahí el baño, la cocina… bueno, lo que parece ser una cocina esta ahí… el cuarto de John, bueno el que era…-la señora Hudson miro a John que le decía con señas que se callara por todos los santos que conocía, ese no era el momento para revelarle aquello a su amigo-eh… y bueno, por allá esta también…

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Sherlock

-¿Qué coas, Sherly?-la señora Hudson se hacia la desentendida, si tan solo le hubieran dicho algo antes de que abriera al boca

-algo sobre el cuarto de John…

-imaginaciones tuyas, querido… oh, de seguro tendrás hambres, déjame ir por un poco de comida que tengo allá abajo

-pero…

-¿quieres ver tu habitación?-pregunto John

-eh… si-Sherlock, aun cuando no recordaba nada, no significaba que hubiese perdido sus dotes para la deducción. Aquella zona del cerebro aun estaba intacta.

John lo condujo hasta su habitación. Grande, espaciosa, llena de cachivaches, libros, y hasta cierto punto, acomodado.

-¿dormirás conmigo?-pregunto Sherlock inocentemente

-¿Qué?-pregunto al acto el doctor

-si, que si piensas quedarte a dormir en el departamento-dijo Sherlock, mirando la tabla periódica que estaba ahí pegada en su pared

-ah, eso… pues claro, yo vivo aquí-dijo John, tratando de calmarse

-eso me hacen creer todos-dijo Sherlock, viéndolo a los ojos-sé que ya no vives aquí, no sé porque, ni desde cuando exactamente… vamos John-el mencionado se removió en su lugar-el despiste de la señora Hudson, sumado a tu dejo de añoranza en la mirada al entrar al departamento y claro, una pequeña mención de Mycroft, me hace suponer todo esto

-¿Qué te dijo Mycroft?-pregunto, pateando mentalmente al mayor de los Holmes

-nada concluyente-el detective se deshizo de varios papeles que estaban en el suelo, poniéndolos en el cesto de basura-solo menciono que después de un suceso del cual no me quiere decir, tú decidiste irte del departamento… no te preocupes, no te pediré que me especifiques ese suceso… la verdad es que no me interesa mucho... así que entenderé que no quieras regresar al departamento, debo recordarte que no tengo memoria, pero eso no significa que sea un invalido o algo similar-y le sonrió, un poco triste, pero le sonrió

-pero…

-¿no hueles a comida?-pregunto y salió, dejando al doctor con sus pensamientos algo confusos.

Bien, la primera parte del plan de "No hacer sentir solo a Sherlock" había fallado. Se suponía que no debería de saber que él ya se había mudado, querían hacerle creer que aun seguían juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Bien, se nota que con o sin memoria, el detective siempre estaba un paso delante de él.

Cuando regreso al comedor, vio que Sherlock y la señora Hudson comían ya, platicando de algo alegre que hacia sonreír al detective como si no hubiera nada malo.

John se dispuso a comer con ellos. Tal vez si debería de dejarlo una noche solo… no es que fuese un niño como para matarse él solo ¿o si? Aunque… si pasaba algo… él tendría la culpa de aquello y eso no estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo… no, lo mejor seria quedarse al menso un tiempo para asegurarse de que estaría bien, si, eso seria bueno…

Cuando John regreso al mundo, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock ya no estaba en la mesa, había ido a abrir la puerta del departamento, tal pareciera que había alguien tocando. Se asomo un poco para ver quien era.

¿Es que ese maldito plan se lo podían saltar sin tenerle consideración?

¡El segundo paso había fracaso también!

Pero eso no es lo sorprendente. Oh no, lo sorprendente, es que de todas las personas que lo habían ido a visitar, era aquella a la única que recordaba tal cual. Y precisamente era la persona a quien John quería alejar de Sherlock.

-Mary-dijo Sherlock al ver a la rubia, teniendo un dolor intenso en la cabeza


	5. Lugar en la ecuación

Mary Morstan. Ella.

De entre todas las mujeres que he conocido (o al menos tengo seguridad de decir que conocí mínimo a una mujer en toda mi existencia, digo, no creo ser tan huraño y anormal como para no salir con chicas), la única de la que recuerdo algo, es de ella. Mary.

A decir verdad, ella es la única cosa que recuerdo y por alguna razón, tengo la necesidad (o la obligación) de no querer recordarla.

De hacerla polvo. De desaparecerla a la primera oportunidad que tenga. ¿Motivo? Lo desconozco.

Oh, Mary. Sé quien eres. Como eres. Que haces y que no haces. Te podría mencionar a que hora te levantas usualmente, que desayunas, por que calles transitas para llegar a tu empleo, quizás y no me equivoque al decirte sobre con que tipo de personas te relacionas, y para algo raro a mi pesar, sé exactamente quien esta relacionado contigo.

-Sherlock-dijo, sorprendida tal vez de verme repuesto del accidente, intentando ocultar su incomodidad

-Mary- logro contestar, no pudiendo evitar fruncir mi ceño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-veo que al final no fue del todo grave tu hospitalización-y sonríe, o eso parece querer hacer

-de hecho, fue lo suficientemente grave como para robarme mi mente-sintiendo una inusual punzada en la cabeza

-¿Qué?

-¿no lo sabes?-y le dedique sin proponérmelo una sonrisa un tanto macabra

-¿qué has hecho ahora, Sherlock?-pregunto espantada y molesta

-cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos y con una inteligencia promedio, podría encontrar mejor y más rápido la solución a comparación tuya-sin saber como, insulte a esta pobre mujer... que vaya, de pobre no tiene nada

-en verdad me alegro que sigas en pie, Sherlock Holmes-dijo sin ninguna disposición de que eso fuese verdadero. Al fin, la verdadera cara de la mujer.

John llego con nosotros a la puerta. La veía con interés a ella y luego a mí. Se debatía si hablar era buena idea después de todo.

-Mary...-vaya, si hablo-hola... ¿qué haces aquí?

-no te has aparecido por el hospital y la escasa atención que muestras para mis mensajes, me hacen pensar demasiadas cosas, John Watson-le regaño tiernamente, en mi mente solo puedo hacer un gesto de asco, que mejor lo guardo ahí, en mi mente- pensé que tal vez te hubiera pasado algo... lo bueno es que la señora Hudson es muy amable como para mencionarme sobre la hospitalización de Sherlock-y me miro con ojos que eran absolutamente lo contrario a un deseo de bienestar para mi persona-por lo que vine a verlos

-no te debiste de haber molestado-le digo atentamente- es un lindo gesto el haber traído un pay de nuez

-a John le gusta-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente

El mencionado solo se le veía como si estuviese esperando que nos matáramos o algo parecido.

Para cualquier persona que nos viera, incluida John, pensaría que aquella escena es una genuina visita de una chica preocupada por el compañero de piso... pero para cualquier otra persona que sepa observar atentamente, tal como yo (descubrí que suelo poner mas atención a detalles que los demás pasan inadvertidos), se daría cuenta de que esto... oh, que gran y maldita farsa es.

Ese tono de voz frío, pero intentando pasar por cálido, esa postura al verme abrir la puerta, el movimiento de sus manos, pero sobre todo, aquella mirada de desprecio oculta bajo esas largas pestañas. Es obvio. Muy obvio, debería de agregar.

Mary me odia. O al menos me desprecia.

¿Motivo? Lo desconozco nuevamente.

John hizo pasar a Mary. Saludo a la señora Hudson que agradecida recibía el pay de nuez, que justo llegaba para el postre. Comimos como una familia normal. Que patético.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto de la nada Mary-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, Sherlock?

-un accidente...-y la mire inocentemente-... en serio Mary, fue un accidente... pero para especificarte, no lo sé

-¿Qué?-le dirigió su mirada a John

-no sabemos que estaba haciendo-dijo tras pasarse el bocado-el punto es que al final, termino con un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo sin memoria

-no-dijo rotundamente-¿en serio?

-si, no recuerdo nada-le dije, con mis ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hacia ella-nada

-salvo a ti-dijo John con una voz rara. Creí, por una milésima de segundo, haber escuchado decepción en su voz. Pero no. Jamás pasaría eso.

-debo sentirme halagada por eso, ¿Sherlock?-me pregunto cínicamente

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-y termine de comer

-ahora vamos por el postre-dijo la señora Hudson. Siempre tan oportuna e inoportuna. Me sorprende de que mejor ella, que John, en darse cuenta de la pelea de miradas que había en la comedor.

Servirían té con leche (según lo que escuche, mi favorito), pero al parecer John no ha hecho las compras en todo un mes (el mes que estuve en el hospital). Se decidió a ir al fin al supermercado, con la promesa no hablada de que la señora Hudson nos cuidaría a Mary y a mí... oh perdón, mas bien, con la promesa de que "la señora Hudson se quedaría con nosotros a platicar y hacernos amena la tarde".

John salió. Pero, la señora Hudson lo hizo también, al escuchar su teléfono sonar en el piso inferior.

Así que… la guerra comenzó.

-¿en serio crees que me voy a tragar el hecho de que no tienes memoria, Sherlock?-pregunto, viéndome atentamente a los ojos, una vez que escucho a la señora Hudson cerrar la puerta de su departamento-semejante locura te has inventado esta vez

-aquí la pregunta exacta es porque solo te recuerdo a ti, de entre todas las personas-le dije, volteando todo mi cuerpo para verla en su totalidad-¿Qué tienes que te hace especial?

-me halagaría esa condición si fuera verdad tu problema-me dijo mordazmente-¿Qué estas tramando, Sherlock?

-Mary-y me vio a los ojos-no tengo la menor idea de porque nos llevamos mal, por que te recuerdo solo y específicamente a ti, y eso a medias, no sé exactamente tu función en todo esto… pero algo tenlo por seguro, yo no recuerdo nada mas... ni a nadie más...

-¿ah, no?-pregunto interesada, tomando su café-¿no recuerdas a Lestrade? ¿Molly? ¿Moriarty?

-no, no y no-le dije sincero-en serio Mary, no tengo idea de quienes son

-¿no recuerdas ni tu gran hazaña? El culminante y glorioso regreso de Sherlock Holmes-Mary se debatía en creerme o no.

-¿regreso?-¿acaso ese es el suceso del que hablo Mycroft?

-en serio no lo recuerdas-y me miro con un poco de remordimiento que desapareció al instante siguiente-ni siquiera eso de lo que estas tan orgulloso en platicar y asombrar a los mortales como John y yo… ese maldito suceso que destruyo a John... ni eso recuerdas...

-no, no recuerdo nada… vagos e insignificantes datos vienen a mi memoria de vez en cuando… lo curioso es que a ti te recuerdo casi entera… tus manías, gustos, odios, traumas y temores… pero no sé que lugar ocupas en esta ecuación-bien, creo que debería de investigar de una buena vez, que fue ese suceso tan importante como para que todo mundo lo conocieses e incluyera a John de una manera que no me gustaba.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Mal presagio.

-supongo que eso lo debes de averiguar tú solo, señor detective consultor-y tomo mas de su café.

Un ángel rubio de ojos claros, con el corazón y la mente de una mujer despiadada y dispuesta a todo… pero, ¿Qué es ese todo?

-solo te advierto algo, Sherlock-y me sonrió aun más, por escuchar los pasos de John en la entrada-yo ganare esta vez y después de eso, jamás, jamás-acentuó la palabra-lo volverás a ver. Bastante daño ya has causado como para aferrarte a él. Recuerda que no es un salvavidas que puedas usar cuando te convenga… -y e hizo como que tomaba café al mismo tiempo que John abría la puerta.

-¿y la señora Hudson?-pregunto, verificando el inmueble por si había disparos o señales de pelea ¿Tanto es nuestro odio?

-fue a contestar una llamada-dijo Mary, volviendo a ser dulce y encantadora

-si me disculpan-me levante del comedor-le aseguro que tomare de su pay, señorita Morstan, pero por el momento me he sobrepasado en alimentos, así que los dejo

-no se preocupe, señor Holmes-dijo ella casi coquetamente-será para la otra

Me fui a mi habitación.

Maldito dolor de cabeza llamado May Morstan.

¿Que diantres hace ella en todo esto?


	6. M de Molly y Mary

-tres son pocas… ya cuatro…-iba diciendo Sherlock sentado en la mesa, viendo a la nada

-¿Qué dices Sherly?-pregunto la señora Hudson, paseándose de aquí a allá por todo el departamento

-nada-y le sonríe

-¿estás bien?-la mujer se detiene en su intento de volver a ordenar todo ese casi inexistente alboroto, ya con la supervisión de que Sherlock no se enojaría-¿te sientes bien?

-si-mintió Sherlock, comiendo de su cereal con leche-estoy bien, Sra. Hudson, no se preocupe…-ella se había sentado junto a él, y le había tomado la mano sobre la mesa-en serio…

-¿crees que fue bueno haber decidido eso?-pregunto ella con las lastima

-claro… él no puede venir cada que no recuerdo algo-dijo Sherlock dejando su cuchara en el plato- él tiene su vida aparte… no sería justo que él viniera a vivir de nuevo conmigo

-pero… ustedes dos… son amigos

-aun así…- y la miro a los ojos-usted a comparación de John, se dio cuenta ya que Mary no soporta esta situación… o más bien que no me soporta

-esa mujer-Sherlock se sorprendió por el desagrado en la voz de su casera-jamás me dio buena pinta… y John sin darse cuenta… deberías de decirle que…

-no le diré nada-y le sonrió pero con mirada severa-si le conté a usted lo que paso cuando estuvimos solos, fue para saber que pensaba una mujer sobre esto, no para que me sermoneara y me dijera que lo más adecuado era contárselo a John…

-pero querido… deberías…

-debería, si, pero no… no insista…

Viendo que no conseguiría nada con Sherlock, mejor siguió haciendo la limpieza.

-y por cierto, nadie le dijo que hiciera la limpieza… ahora puedo yo encargarme de eso-Sherlock regreso a comer su cereal

-lo hago con gusto, querido… soy tu casera

-mas no mi sirvienta-y le miro severamente

-a mí me gusta… y tú, ya acábate ese cereal, que aun te falta la fruta-y le regaño tiernamente.

Sherlock solo pudo reírse un poco más. Eso era extraño.

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde que había regresado a su departamento. Dos semanas de vivir solo y al cuidado junto con las comidas de su casera, que no estaba muy contenta con aquella discusión que había tomado, y que por lo menos siempre había una vez al día que le recordaba el suceso.

Sherlock había convencido (o más bien obligado) a John de que no regresara con él al departamento.

No podía ser tan egoísta. Sabía que anteriormente lo había sido, pero era tiempo de cambiar sus actitudes. De ser una mejor persona, con mejores hábitos y mejores comportamientos.

Y una cosa que tenía que cambiar, al menos un poco, era la relación que tenía con John. Es cierto que no tenía memoria. Que había cosas vagas que regresaban a su mente, pero eran tan mediocres que solo servían de cotilleo a la hora del té. Pero en ocasiones, si venían datos relevantes. Uno de ellos, fue por mala suerte, una breve discusión que tuvo con John de no sabe cuándo y de no sabe qué. Por lo poco que consiguió a entender, John se quejaba de que siempre, Sherlock tenía que apropiarse de toda su vida, sin dejarlo suelto para que hiciera otras cosas. Que era un egoísta, básicamente.

John le caía bien. Así que era mejor dejar de ser egoísta y que hiciera su vida.

Aun si fuera con Mary Morstan.

Aquella mujer… demonio.

Es cierto que Sherlock le había contado a la Sra. Hudson sobre lo sucedió. Lo cual termino en casi un grito de guerra por parte de la mujer que quería casi linchar a Mary. Al parecer ya no se le hacía tan linda mujer para el doctor después de todo. De aquella conversación, lo único que pudo conseguir Sherlock, fue que Mary estaba celosa.

¿Celosa? ¿De qué? O más bien, ¿De quién?

¿De Sherlock? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Y aunque a Sherlock no le cayese bien Mary y siempre que la veía quería aventarla por la ventana, decidió que lo mejor era que John se quedara con ella, al fin de cuentas, él la escogió, ¿no? Ella era la mujer "casi perfecta" para el doctor. Y esa decisión tenía que respetarla Sherlock, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviera.

Lo único malo de la situación es que ya se empezaba a aburrir estando solo. Ya había arreglado su departamento, ya había tirado un montón de papeles, acomodado unos cuantos y guardados los que parecían importantes. Había reacomodado un poco los muebles y hasta había limpiado (de ahí que no entendía porque la Sra. Hudson insistía en limpiar algo ya limpio). Pero el aburrimiento llegaba cada día más fuerte. Y eso era horrible. Sentía ansiedad… muerte… como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro si no hacía algo… sentía pánico de que su cerebro se muriera… sonaba loco, pero era la verdad…

Hasta que un buen día (para ser precisos ese día), llego de la nada Molly.

-¿hay alguien?-pregunto tocando la puerta con leves golpes-estaba abierto…

-¡Molly, querida!-respondió la Sra. Hudson, dejando a un lado su escoba y corriendo para recibir a la chica

-hola… yo… pasaba por aquí-dijo Molly entrando a la sala, en donde estaba aún un Sherlock en pijama y con bata de dormir

-buenos días, Molly-le dijo risueñamente

-b-buenos días-dijo sorprendida la chica

-¿gustas cereal?-le pregunto cortésmente

-eh… no, gracias… y-ya desayune-dijo la chica apenada-yo solo pasaba a ver… antes de que me fuera a trabajar…

-vamos, querida, pero siéntate-la casera la casi obligo a sentarse

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Sherlock, poniéndole toda su atención

-bien… yo… ¿y tú?-le pregunto la chica mirándole a los ojos. Era tan extraño esto.

-aburrido-y sonrió triste-no tengo mucho que hacer…creo que lo único que tenía en la vida era mi trabajo, y puesto que no lo puedo ejercer aun según Mycroft… nos deja a nada…

-pero ahora puedes hacer más cosas-dijo Molly-puedes… aprender a utilizar otro instrumento… o viajar y conocer el mundo…

-la verdad es que me gustaría aprender a tocar piano-dijo con añoranza el detective-sé que Mycroft lo toca… le podría pedir unas clases, pero con lo ocupado que esta… ¿tú sabes tocarlo?

-si…

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces tú me enseñaras!-exclamo contento el hombre, casi con la misma alegría que sentía cuando anteriormente le daban un excelente caso para resolver

-pero aquí no hay un piano, Sherly-le dijo la casera, que seguía con atención la conversación

-en mi casa tengo uno-dijo Molly, al instante, sonrojándose por lo dicho

-¿entonces qué dices?-pregunto Sherlock-¿me enseñas a tocar piano?

-yo… bueno-y le sonrió a un Sherlock que parecía niño de cinco años con juguete nuevo-yo te enseño… pero serán los días que pueda y los que no salga tan tarde del hospital…

-recuerdo cuando antes te entretenías tanto en el hospital-dijo la casera con añoranza-te pasabas los días enteros en el hospital junto con Molly

-¿ah, sí?-pregunto casi coquetamente Sherlock

-más bien te pasabas el tiempo con los cadáveres-dijo Molly, sonriendo apenada

-el punto es que ahora podrán platicar aun mucho mas… y conocerse-dijo la Sra. Hudson, tomando el plato vacío de Sherlock y yendo a la cocina a dejarlo tras guiñarle un ojo discretamente a Sherlock que medio entendió el gesto

-estaba pensado… ¿quieres salir a cenar?-pregunto Sherlock a Molly

-¿cenar?-pregunto sorprendida la chica

-si… últimamente he estado encerrado en este departamento… y me gustaría cenar fuera… además, la Sra. Hudson hoy sale con sus amigas a jugar, así que no me podrá acompañar a la hora de la cena

-anda, querida… que nunca tendrás la oportunidad que Sherlock Holmes te invite a cenar-le grito la casera a Molly desde la cocina

* * *

-ya decía yo que iba a ser este lugar-dijo Molly sonriendo

-¿lo conoces ya?-pregunto desanimado Sherlock al entrar

-no mucho, pero tengo entendido que tú y John venían a cenar muy seguido aquí

-¿ah sí?

-si…

-a mí solo me han dicho que es muy buena la comida de aquí-un mesero del restaurante de Angelo los acompaño a su lugar y con una sonrisa les dijo que por petición del dueño de aquel restaurante, que por el momento no estaba, todo lo que pidiera Sherlock Holmes y su acompañante –su cita-, iba a ser gratis

-no sabía que contabas con ese privilegio-dijo Molly, viendo como el mesero les ponía una vela en medio de aquella mesita con mantel rojo, dando un ambiente romántico

-ni yo… pero… si ellos insisten-y se encogió de hombros- no soy nadie para decirles que no

Para sorpresa de Molly, Sherlock si pidió de comer y mucho más que ella. Por lo que la Sra. Hudson le contaba, últimamente el detective consultor comía sus tres comidas respectivas, pero a comparación de lo que él creía cuando aún tenía memoria de que si comía engordaría y no podría pensar libremente, no lo hacía. Seguía teniendo la misma figura de infarto que noto la primera vez Molly cuando lo conoció. Y claro, tenía esa misma mente que lo caracterizaba.

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto Sherlock

-en que no sé si debería de ser yo la que está aquí contigo… por lo general vienes con John

-ya, pero John esta con Mary

-¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?-pregunto asombrada

-desde que empiezo a conocerme… Molly, recuerdo vagas cosas-y la miro a los ojos-por ejemplo sé que no era bueno contigo

-digamos que me soportabas-dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste, mientras comía de su pasta

-pero así no se trata a una mujer-dijo él-y menos a una tan guapa como tú

Molly, si no fuera que Sherlock se embobo en alguien que estaba detrás de ella, se habría fijado que se ahogó con un pedazo de espagueti que se le fue chueco por la tráquea. Y no era para menos… ¡Sherlock Holmes le dijo guapa! ¡A ella! ¡A Molly Hooper!

-¿Sherlock?

-¿John?

Justamente, habían entrado al restaurante John y Mary. Y para colmo, el rubio pudo visualizar sin problemas a Sherlock. Pero… tenía compañía… compañía femenina…

-¿Molly?-pregunto el doctor, sorprendido

-hola John…-respirando con dificultad

-oh, Molly-dijo Mary, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy hipócritamente-veo que cenan… provecho, provecho… no debemos de interrumpir con su cita, vamos John-jalando a su novio para la dirección contraria

-¿cita?-pregunto John con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar que Mary se lo llevara por completo

-cita-concluyo Molly, con la respiración más compuesta-Sherlock y yo tenemos una cita

La cara de John fue un poema con mil y un versos con un sentimiento distinto escrito en cada uno. Tanta fue la impresión, que Mary si termino jalando del todo a John y llevándosele al otro lado del restaurante y dejando a Sherlock aún más sorprendido que el doctor.

-¿cita?-pregunto Sherlock, regresando su vista a Molly

-no dices tú que quieres dejar de ser egoísta con John-y la chica siguió comiendo

* * *

Al salir del sanitario, lo primero que vio en el lavamanos, fue a una Mary sentada sobre él, con las piernas cruzadas, y con su mirada puesta en ella. Como un felino en búsqueda de su presa.

-¿Mary?

-hola Molly-dijo ella, sonriendo

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto la doctora, acercándose al lavabo para lavarse las manos

-tanto como tú necesitas, si-dijo Mary, sacando de su bolso maquillaje con un espejo-veo que lo de la cita con Sherlock si era en serio

-de hecho no es una cita-dijo Molly, mirando sus manos y el agua que caía sobre ellas

-pero ambos se creyeron que si-Mary la veía-vamos Molly, que tú estás más que prendada de Sherlock que una uña a un dedo

-eso… no te importa…

-claro que me importa… tú y yo sabemos que Sherlock y John son demasiados unidos… pero, ahora con la pérdida de memoria, Sherlock ha decidido alejar a John

-pero lo hace por su bien-dijo Molly, viéndola a los ojos

-y hay que respetar su decisión-asintió la rubia con exageración- pero es mejor, apoyarla y ayudar en lo que se pueda

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-pregunto con voz débil Molly

-quiero que te quedes con Sherlock, Molly… y yo me quedare con John… así de sencillo

-ellos no necesitan…

-claro que si… Molly- y la miro seriamente- sabemos que en cualquier momento, Sherlock puede recuperar su memoria, así que mientras eso no pase, puede ser trabajado a nuestra conveniencia… en estos momentos tenemos libre acceso al comportamiento y las decisiones de Sherlock… Molly, esta es una oportunidad única… Sherlock está más débil que nunca… y podremos hacer lo que sea con él… ¿Qué acaso nunca quisiste tenerlo solo para ti? ¡Si tan solo con mirarlo te lo quieres comer a besos!

Molly se sonrojo.

-Molly… no te pido algo que no quieras… solo te pido lo justo-Mary se bajó del lavamanos-piénsalo, querida-se despidió con una sonrisa coqueta y salió del cuarto. Molly se quedó un momento más en el baño. Tenía que pensar. Después salió del cuarto de baño y fue con Sherlock.

Estuvieron otro rato hablando de varias cosas más, de todo un poco. En verdad que se lo estaba pensando seriamente… pero no, no podía hacerle eso a Sherlock… y menos a John…

Pero es que esa sonrisa que le da solo a ella… lo valía tanto…


	7. Querido John, los celos son

-¿te pasa algo, John?-pregunto Sara, asomándose desde la puerta del consultorio de su amigo (o mejor dicho, su ex pareja)

-¿perdona?-pregunto el rubio, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, muy concentrado en algunos papeles que tenia encima

-John…-cerró la puerta tras entrar y se sentó en la camilla que era para los pacientes-dime ahora, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Exploto el departamento ahora que no vives ya en él? ¿Regreso a ser el mismo maldito que era antes?

-¿perdón?-John levanto la mirada y vio que una mirada de preocupación y cansada casi lo comía-Sara… estoy ocupado

-John, te conozco casi el mismo tiempo de que lo conoces a él… y me he ido acostumbrando a que siempre que estás pensativo y no sonríes, algo tiene que ver-dice Sara, mirándolo aun más insistentemente-yo no causare eso en ti, pero al menos sé quien si lo causa

-pues…-John se sentía un poco incómodo, incluso dejo los papales sin firmar

-¿Qué pasa?-le miro preocupada, indicándole con la mano que se fuera a sentar con ella en la camilla con la sabana un tanto deslavada

-ayer… lo encontré-dijo un poco apenado John

-¿y eso es malo?-pregunto Sara, acomodándose mejor en la camilla. Era una linda mañana en la que increíblemente hacía calor y no estaba nublado.

-si… no… claro que no-apresuro a decir John-bueno… no lo sé-se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo

-¿desde cuándo ver a Sherlock Holmes ya se volvió algo malo?-pregunto impresionada la doctora

-desde que… perdió la memoria-dijo John, parándose de su escritorio, para sentarse junto a Sara-yo… ya hay cosas que no logro entender, Sara

-¿Cómo cuales?

-ayer… lo encontramos Mary y yo en Angelo's

-¿fue a cenar solo?

-si… y no

-¿Cómo?-Sara lo miro a los ojos

-estaba con alguien…-John trago un poco de saliva al tener algo reseca la garganta-…con una mujer, para precisar… y bueno… era… Molly

-¿Molly Hooper?-pregunto Sara con expresión de querer recordar algo-oh, claro… La chica de la morgue, la que ayudo a Sherlock a…

-…fingir su muerte, si, ella misma-termino de decir John, mirando a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Sara-fue con ella… y bueno… no lo sé, es todo confuso… ahora que ya no sabe controlar su mente, sus sentimientos salen y es tan… me recuerda a un niño indefenso expuesto hacia el mundo

-¿y eso es malo?-pregunto ella otra vez sin entender

-no… puede… si…-John comenzó a reírse en voz baja-sí, creo que si… siento que lo van a… y yo no podré hacer nada

-¿Y por qué siente que es malo? ¿No debería de ser tiempo de que ya conozca sus sentimientos y emociones?

-no, porque Sherlock Holmes no es de… vamos Sara-y la miro a los ojos-sabes cómo es Sherlock, sabes cómo trata a la gente… como te trato-agrego sin sentirse orgulloso-y de la nada, ahora trata de la mejor manera posible a Molly (y en general con todas las personas) cuando siempre la ha tratado como quiere y cuando la necesita en algo… trata de compensar su culpa de lo que hizo anteriormente… quiere ser buen chico… y eso da miedo… no sé que vaya a ocurrir… su mente se ha ido lo que le da la bienvenida sus sentimientos… y esos, son más poderosos que los pensamientos, y sabiendo como es Sherlock...

-¿estás celoso?-pregunto de la nada Sara, aun no creyendo lo que veía con sus ojos

-si-dijo en el acto John, pero recapacito en dos segundos-¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-oh, vamos John-y Sara le sonrió por ver su cara un tanto enrojecida-no es malo sentir celos de vez en cuando… y menos siendo Sherlock Holmes el que los provoca… debo admitir que yo llegue a tenerlos-y se sonrojo levemente

-no, yo no puedo tener celos de…-John arrugo el ceño al mirar a su amiga-¿Sherlock te dio celos? ¿Por qué?

-¿estás hablando en serio, John?-pregunto ella, casi carcajeándose de la risa, y tomándolo del brazo-cielos, todo mundo asegura que eres un novio excelente y de eso no me quejo para nada… pero también todas sabemos que tu prioridad es y siempre será Sherlock… y eso, es algo que no nos gusta aceptar… es lindo, claro, ¿Cómo no estar enternecida por ver cómo te desvives por él y tratas de que sea mejor hombre y que no se mate? Pero también, es algo que no nos gusta del todo… vamos, John, que las mujeres somos egoístas, por mucho que digan que no… y una quiere tener lo suyo sin que nadie lo toque… y bueno, siendo tú, debemos admitir ante todo que Sherlock llego primero a ti y te toco de tal manera que nunca podremos separarlos

-¿en serio piensan eso?-pregunto John abrumado

-claro que si-dijo Sara, sonriendo gentilmente-todas creemos que eres un excelente amigo por lo que haces por él… y que competir contra Sherlock es un suicidio estúpido anticipado… te repito, tu prioridad es Sherlock… y eso es lindo… así que ante mis ojos, es normal que sientas celos y preocupación por lo que pueda ocurrir con Sherlock ahora que tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel... pero no te preocupes, Molly hasta donde yo sé, es buena persona, así que no podría pasar algo malo

-pero yo no puedo… sentir… eso...

-¿Qué? ¿Celos? Oh, pero si son lo más normal del mundo-dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo-eso nos hace darnos cuenta que somos humanos, que apreciamos demasiado a esa persona… más de lo que nos podríamos haber imaginado… son con como una señal de estar alertas

-¿Sabías que los celos son dañinos y que solo aplica en parejas?-pregunto irónico el ex militar

-¿Quién te metió esa idea la cabeza?-pregunto escandalizada Sara-son dañinos cuando no se controlan y se comete estupideces por ellos... además, no necesariamente surgen por nuestra pareja… si, es lo más común, pero también lo común es tener celos de que nos quiten a esa persona especial… sea tu madre, tu hija, tu hermana o tu pareja… ¿Qué nunca sentiste celos hacia Harry por la atención que le daba tu madre en lugar de a ti? O, ¿jamás sentiste celos por Clara cuando se llevo a Harry a vivir con ella?-y lo miro a los ojos-anda, que si los has tenido

-pues…

-ah, entonces eso significa que los celos son normales-dijo Sara, parándose de la camilla para ponerse de pie enfrente de John-los celos solo nos dicen "ten cuidado, podrían lastimar a esa persona"-le tomo de los hombros para que el John la mirara con atención- puedes sentir celos por tus amigos, tus familiares… y no es por el sentido romántico… y ahora, lo que sientes hacia Molly y Sherlock, es ese cariño que le tienes a él y que quiere que no lo dañen ahora que está más vulnerable que nunca… tú lo quieres John, es normal… yo estaría igual si estuviera en tu situación

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunta John, con un leve brillo en los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin entender Sara, recogiendo ahora los documentos que hacia un rato John estaba arreglando

-¿tranquilizarme tan rápido?-y sonrió con todos los dientes

-no lo sé-Sara solo se encogió de hombros-lo que sí, es que me preocupa otra cosa

-¿Cuál?

-que yo no debería de ser la persona que te tranquilice-Sara fue a la puerta llena de documentos-¿y Mary?

-Mary…

-John, ¿comprendes que soy tu amiga y cual sea tu decisión la aceptare gustosa?-pregunto en confidencialidad-la que sea, la cual te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mi… pero ten en cuenta que puedes dañar a alguien con estos nuevos celos que nacen de ti… y no precisamente es Sherlock

Y salió, para dejar un poco mas enredado al doctor entre sus pensamientos.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Y era cierto, ¿Por qué no fue mejor con Mary a hablar de cómo se sentía acerca de que Sherlock y Molly tuvieron una cita?

¿No se suponía que eran pareja y podían contarse todo…? Bueno, ahí estaba el claro ejemplo de no todo se le puede contar a tu pareja.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro el escritorio y comprobó que el celular había vibrado. Se bajo de la camilla y fue por él.

_¿Quién es exactamente Irene Adler?_

_Me la he encontrado._

_-SH_

Una risa amarga le lleno la boca. Y decían que Sherlock Holmes no había tenido mujeres en su haber…


	8. Su mujer

Últimamente la Sra. Hudson había comentado que eso de estar encerrado en el departamento no le haría bien al cuerpo y mucho menos al cerebro de Sherlock (una se acostumbra a que el detective se quite el aburrimiento disparándole a la pared), por lo que, ese día lo había mandado a explorar la ciudad sin que John se enterase (bien sabia ella que John se preocupaba de más de la cuenta por el hombre, así que era mejor a veces omitir ciertos datos).

Sherlock, al estar en verdad encerrado en su departamento, decidió tomarle la palabra a su casera y aventurarse a la ciudad emblemática que era Londres. Si bien ya medio la conocía por el bello tour que le había proporcionado John en el afán de querer ayudar para que recordara cosas, pero había partes que él no conocía, que bien podían servirle en algún momento futuro.

Era un hombre de más de 30 años, así que eso de perderse en una ciudad no estaba entres sus múltiples expectativas en su recorrido. Traía el celular, dinero, y si por si alguna eventualidad, se quedaba sin ambas, John le había proporcionado el dato de que con un simple saludo a la cámara de seguridad de cualquier punto de la ciudad, haría que Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock, movilizara a casi todo el ejército por ir en búsqueda de él.

Y haciendo recuento de ellos…

Teóricamente había terminado con el golpe que le hizo perder la memoria hace aproximadamente dos meses. No recordaba gente, ni aunque esta fuese de su propia familia (Mycroft, por ejemplo), o sus mejores amigos (la Sra. Hudson, o el mismo John). Podía recordar un par de cosas, situaciones que hubiera vivido en esos años en los que compartía aun departamento con John, además de uno que otro dato de algún buen caso en el que hubiera trabajado, y si bien tenía mucha suerte, una que otra emoción del pasado se hacía presente. Y eso era lo que le alarmaba.

Era como si en la actualidad no supiera lo que es la amistad, el compañerismo, el odio inclusive. Era raro, ya que para él, el Sherlock Holmes sin memoria, le era comprensible el concepto básico de una emoción humana, de cómo infecta al ser humano y a sus posibles alteraciones en el organismo… pero eso no garantizaba que él pudiese saber que era en realidad esa emoción.

Por no tener a alguien más a su lado, se lo termino platicando a su casera. Ella le explico que él, en el pasado, nunca había mostrado sus emociones, que era como si él las hubiera recogido en una cesta de compras para después aventarlas a la basura y no saber de ellas. Mycroft, por su cuenta, le explico que si, las había recolectado, tanto emociones como sentimientos, a través de los años, para clasificarlos y acomodarlos en una habitación de su Palacio Mental, de donde nunca deberían de salir a la luz. Hasta ahora, la teoría de Mycroft, sonaba de cuento: "al romper tu mente, has roto ese Palacio, la puerta de los sentimientos y emociones ha sido abierta… Sherlock, sentirás lo que es ser un ser humano en todo su esplendor". Faltaba poco para que casi le diera su bendición para esa fatídica incursión que tendría por la vida.

Si bien, se sentía un total idiota al no captar las sensaciones que los demás humanos le mandan y que lograban manejar tan naturalmente, sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le alarmaba. No, lo que verdaderamente le alarmaba era que varias de esas sensaciones, tan nuevas para él, iban tomando posición en varios lugares de su cerebro y su cuerpo, y éstas para desgracia, eran demasiado poderosas.

Por ejemplo, el "cariño" (o lo que él creía que era el cariño) llegaba a su cerebro, encendiendo todo de una manera diabólica y violenta que le causaba desconfianza. No sabía cómo adaptarse a eso, como relajarse ante las situaciones que su cuerpo hacia sin que él lo mandase. Así era con la amistad, incluso con el odio o mínimo la enemistad.

Todo lo sentía tan vivo y sin explicaciones, y eso le daba miedo.

Todo era tan nuevo que daba miedo.

Sí, claro. Sherlock Holmes le tenía miedo a sus propias emociones, al ser éstas tan poderosas y nuevas para él, estando en un estado de completa ignorancia.

Y sintiéndose tan solo.

Si, lo admitía, se sentía solo.

Claro que tenia a Mycroft, que por sorprendente que le parecía a su casera, lo visitaba todos los días en las noches. Eso lo agradecía Sherlock, pues al menos así tenia a alguien con quien platicar o de vez en cuando tener una partida de ajedrez que jamás terminaban, y que dejaban pendiente para el día siguiente.

La Sra. Hudson era un ángel caído del cielo. Ella tan bella y él tan tirano que era con ella. Lo bueno es que después de todo, ella seguía a su lado, como la madre preocupada que siempre ha sido para él.

Molly… bien, ella si era un caso aparte. A Sherlock le agradaba, eso ni para dudar. Pero aun así… Bueno, sí, lo admitía igualmente, le gustaba. Pero a la vez no. Sí, pero no.

Vaya que eso de los sentimientos humanos son para estudiarse detenidamente.

Ella es toda ternura y amor. Él… simplemente por las cosa que le cuentan, o por las cosas que él mismo lograba recordar, era toda la antítesis de aquella mujer pequeña y menuda.

Entonces ¿Cómo es que Molly se fijo en él? ¿Qué le vio?

A Sherlock le daba meramente lo mismo si era atractivo o no. Pero supuso que eso fue un gran motivante para que Molly no lo alejara de su lado, cuando todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero aun así… ¿Qué más vio?

Él se consideraba como un monstruo sin sentimientos, algo así como una maquina (un recuerdo parecido venía a la mente y lamentablemente, John lo protagonizaba). Y aun así, no entendía.

Las emociones son raras… y más siendo el cariño (por no decir el amor) la principal.

Y con referencia al cariño, últimamente se venía preguntando, que si antes del accidente, pudo ser capaz de querer a alguien. Que no fueran sus casos, ni sus experimentos, no, no cosas, sino humanos. Seres humanos como él y como las personas que veía caminar a su lado por la calle. Quizás si lo hizo, pero no lo recordaba… y cuando hacia los estúpidos ejercicios mentales que tanto John como el especialista le había mando a hacer, solo le dolía la cabeza. Jamás lograba pasar esa tonta puerta titulada "Amor" (logro entrar al Palacio hacía poco, pero era demasiado grande y con tantos escombros, que decidió salir), es como si algo la estuviese atorando. Una gran roca de esa columna devastada. O algo, algo que le impedía llegar a las habitaciones menos usadas y más escondidas, por no decir las mejor cerradas.

Lo único que le alivia, es que gracias a ese cambio de vida tan dramático (anda, pierde la memoria y veras que no es fácil) podía tomarlo como un "borra todo y crea una nueva cuenta" para su futura vida. Ser mejor persona, ser cordial, ayudar, ser bueno. Tener amigos que te ayudasen con las emociones humanas, tener pareja que te educara con ese tema del amor, evitar hacerte de enemigos para que el odio no fuera un sentimiento recurrente en tu vida…

Y, sin darse cuenta, choca con una persona en el mundo exterior, allá por la calle. Había caminado y caminado, y caminado mucho mas, sin fijarse en donde estaba, solo fijándose automáticamente en las señales de tránsito para ver cuando le tocaba pasar y cuando no.

-oh, fíjate-dijo la chica. La voz y el perfume son evidentes.

-lo lamento-dijo Sherlock, volteando para ver a la mujer que había chocado con él

-la gente…-la mujer le mira. Abre los ojos sorprendida, hay algo como una mirada de añoranza en sus ojos, incluso detiene su caminata y se queda enfrente de él para examinarlo con detenimiento-…tú

-siento que me conoce, señorita-dice Sherlock, viendo de reojo a la gente pasar a sus lados, estaban en medio de la banqueta estorbando a los peatones

-y usted a mí, señor Holmes-dijo ella, sonriendo algo así como cansada-y veo que por su mirada, son ciertos los rumores que recorren la ciudad

-¿rumores?-pregunta él, acercándose levemente a ella

-todo Londres sabe que estas acabado, Sherlock-dice ella, sonriendo ahora con placer-desde la Reina hasta el más pobre de los mendigos de tu red de vagabundos…

-¿a qué se refiere exactamente?-pregunta él, sin entender-¿Qué rumores?

-que perdiste la cabeza… literalmente hablando- ella sonríe-jamás lo hubiera creído capaz

Sherlock puede ver su vestido negro acinturado y corto hasta las rodillas, su peinado recogido en un moño sobre la nuca y un ostentoso pero caliente abrigo. Una mujer delicada, hermosa y bien vestida.

-¿y usted es…?

-tu mujer-dice ella delicada, extendiéndole la mano

-¿perdone?-Sherlock por inercia a los modales que la Sra. Hudson le había enseñado en la semana, le correspondió la mano y hasta le beso en la palma

-Irene Adler-y soltó una risita complaciente por el beso

-perdonara la falta de tacto, pero no sé quién es usted

-me lo imaginaba-dice ella, sonriéndole coquetamente-vengo a Londres y lo primero que me entero es de ti y tu mente colapsada… perdona por no haber ido a verte enseguida, querido, pero tenia… pendientes con ciertas personas

-¿somos amigos?-Sherlock la mira de arriba para abajo y por muchos datos que ya hubiera sacado deduciendo, no lograba saber quien es

-más que eso, pequeño Holmes-Irene le extiende la mano-¿me permites tu celular? Quiero mandar un mensaje

-sí, claro

Sherlock le da su celular. Ella teclea y manda el mensaje. Sonríe al ver que la otra persona lo recibió.

-¿a quién fue?-pregunto Sherlock

-a John-dice ella sonriéndole-tenemos que vernos en otra ocasión, señor Holmes, ahora por el momento sigo ocupada con mis pendientes…

-¿a John?-sin evitarlo Sherlock hace una mueca en el rostro

-él te lo explicara mejor que yo, a menos de que ya lo haya hecho… pero no, no lo ha hecho, no te ha mencionado mi nombre

-ni el suyo ni el de nadie más- responde Sherlock, pensando si era mejor decirle a John que no fue él el del mensaje-no me ha contado mucho últimamente

-eso es inusual-Irene le mira a los ojos-¿o es que al fin el doctor se cansó de ti y te dejo a la deriva?

-puedo decir que fue al revés, señorita-aseguro Sherlock, guardando el celular, decidiendo que era mejor hablar con John sobre aquella mujer

-¿lo has dejado?-pregunto ella sorprendida-y decías tú que el amor es una gran desventaja

-¿de qué…?

-nos veremos después, señor Holmes-la mujer se acerca a él, se estira un poco le deposita un beso en la mejilla-un placer verle de nuevo-susurro

Y se va por la calle, como si no hubiera hablado con él.

Sherlock la mira caminar, tratando de averiguar quién es ella. Un mensaje interrumpe sus pensamientos. Es de John citándolo en un café por su clínica en unas cuantas horas, Si bien no se podía sentir los sentimientos de la persona a través de algo tecnológico como era los celulares, algo le decía a Sherlock que John no le hacia gracia tener que hablar de Irene Adler.

Su mujer.


End file.
